Tonton, parle-moi de Papa
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Chaque jour, des héros tombent au combat en protégeant leurs idéaux ou ceux qu'ils aiment. Ce fut le cas de Chargebolt qui en plus d'être un grand héros ayant donné sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un de particulier, avait aussi laissé derrière lui une femme et une petite fille trop jeune pour se souvenir de lui qui ne demanderait, en grandissant, qu'à se voir conter ses exploits passés…


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment ça, ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien posté et je suis en retard sur toutes mes fictions ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Bon si j'avoue. **

**Pour ce qui est de cet OS, il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout prévu au programme xD ! L'idée m'est venue ce soir et voilà que je le publie déjà, sans bêta ni rien. Audace ou folie pour un truc écrit à cette heure, allez savoir xD ! **

**Je tiens à remercier ****_Molly_****, qui m'a encouragé à faire cet OS (j'espère que je ne te briserai pas trop le coeur Mommy xD !), ****_Arthy_**** (sans qui l'idée ne me serait peut-être pas venue car mon coeur ne serait pas à la recherche d'une vengeance hein ! Je déconne jtm et j'aime tellement ton OS -Allez lire "Notre propre fin" d'****_Arthygold -_**** !) - et "A l'ombre de tes yeux" de ****_Molly Phantomhive_**** tant qu'à faire xD ! - Merci aussi à ****_Ahri _****et****_ Anil,_**** les deux autres éléments du feu tricolore de la productivité nocturne pour m'avoir donné des retours en fin de session me motivant à publier cet OS à chaud *alors que tout le monde dort* xD !**

**Et un grand merci à toi Kyo (qui j'espère passera ici pour lire) sans qui le superbe personnage de Maiko n'existerait pas. Bon là elle est un peu beaucoup différente de d'habitude probablement car elle est un peu au service de ma narration, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! **

**Je pense que je n'ai oublié personne ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! **

**Tonton, parle-moi de Papa**

**« Tonton Kiri' ? **

À l'entente de son surnom, le carmin fut sorti de ses pensées et eut un léger sursaut. Son regard se détacha alors du paysage urbain qui s'étendait par-delà la fenêtre de son appartement - située juste à côté de la table à laquelle il était assis - dans lequel il s'était visiblement perdu il ne saurait dire combien de temps auparavant. En opinant du chef vers la droite, il tomba nez à nez avec une bouille blonde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

De longues mèches blondes parsemées d'une fine marque brune en forme de fréquence sonore entourant un visage angélique et notamment une bouche qui, quand elle le voulait, pouvait afficher un certain sourire rayonnant qu'il ne connaissait, lui aussi que trop bien. La petite fille possédait également des yeux dorés aux longs cils qui fuyaient actuellement le regard du roux qu'elle venait pourtant d'apostropher. Elle était debout près de la chaise de celui-ci, triturant ses doigts, signe qu'elle n'osait pas demander quelque chose et avait visiblement délaissé ses jouets qui trainaient toujours sur le sol du salon et qui l'occupaient pourtant encore quelques minutes auparavant.

**\- Oui Maiko ? Il y a quelque chose ? **Répondit l'adulte pleinement revenu sur terre.

Et franchement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'enfant lui demande d'une voix incertaine mais semblant néanmoins d'une certaine façon décidée une chose pareille :

**\- Tu voudrais bien me parler de Papa ? Maman pleure quand je pose cette question alors j'ai arrêté de lui demander… Je me suis dit je pouvais te demander à toi… Moi je veux savoir qui c'était… **

Pris totalement au dépourvu, Eijirou ouvrit la bouche mais aucune réponse ne put en sortir. Sa gorge s'était asséchée, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. Néanmoins, il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son état. Et pourtant, en le voyant simplement instinctivement détourner le regard, la petite baissa la tête, triste à l'idée de ne possiblement toujours pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Elle continua alors à parler :

**\- A l'école, tout le monde se moque de moi parce que j'ai pas de Papa… Et pourtant moi je sais que j'en ai un, mais qu'il est au ciel parce que Maman l'a dit… Je sais que je lui ressemble, Maman le dit tout le temps… Mais je sais pas comment il était, quel genre de personne c'était… Je voudrais savoir… Toi aussi tu le connaissais bien alors je me suis dit… **

En entendant cela, l'écarlate prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer.

Dire qu'il le connaissait bien était un euphémisme. Après tout, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami de toujours, de son camarade de conneries, de son frère de cœur mais aussi son frère d'armes. Un discret et fin sourire ourla ses lèvres au simple souvenir du sourire de ce gros bêta. Un gros bêta qui n'avait pour autre prénom que Kaminari Denki, et qui leur avait à tous fait le sale coup de s'éteindre bien trop tôt…

Le devoir d'un héros est de toujours faire passer le bien des autres qu'il défend avant le sien propre. Cela vaut autant physiquement, dans des batailles où il faut mettre sa vie en danger pour libérer des otages ou les sauver d'une attaque de vilains que de sauver des civils d'une catastrophe survenue naturellement ou à cause d'un Alter, que mentalement, quand il fallait mettre ses émotions à rude épreuve pour surmonter les situations difficiles et tragiques auxquelles ce métier aussi sublime que dangereux les forçait à se confronter. Que ce soit accepter qu'on n'a pas pu sauver quelqu'un et que la plus petite de nos erreurs a pu briser la vie d'une personne, réaliser que l'Homme peut être encore plus cruel qu'on ne le croyait ou prendre des choix aussi tragiques que difficiles, c'était une vocation aussi exigeante pour le corps que pour les nerfs. S'il fallait savoir faire preuve d'une grande empathie, il fallait aussi savoir mettre la bonne distance entre les choses et soi pour rester un minimum détaché.

Et cette fois, le héros dur à cuire qu'il était, connu du public sous le pseudonyme de Red Riot, se retrouvait chargé d'une nouvelle mission qui, si elle pouvait paraître simple d'un point de vue extérieur, était indubitablement une des plus dures auxquelles il ne s'était jamais retrouvé confronté… Celle-ci était la suivante, parler à cette petite de son père, de cet ami si génial et si merveilleux qui aurait été le meilleur et le plus dévoué des pères, mais qu'ils avaient perdu il y avait de cela 6 années, de façon à satisfaire sa curiosité, à apaiser sa détresse, à combler ce vide qui régnait dans son cœur. Quitte à ce que ça lui brise le cœur à lui.

Fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde respiration, Eijirou fit tout pour se calmer au maximum. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa les souvenirs du lycée et de leurs débuts de carrière remonter et affluer jusqu'à son cerveau, chose qu'il s'interdisait de faire au maximum pour ne pas sombrer au maximum.

Une fois cela fait, il rouvrit les yeux et plongea ses iris rubis dans ceux ambres de son vis-à-vis, qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de celui dont il s'apprêtait à parler.

**\- Tu veux vraiment apprendre à le connaître, hein, **déclara pensivement le rouquin, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, la petite opina vivement du chef, l'air décidée. Et là, Eijirou savait que sa mission débutait pleinement.

**\- Je comprends, viens t'asseoir, je vais te parler de lui. **

À cette annonce, un grand sourire fendit le regard de l'enfant. Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses à ces questions qui ne quittaient jamais son esprit depuis tant d'années, elle allait enfin pouvoir connaître cet homme blond qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photos et que sa mère avait tant aimé, au point de garder son alliance encore aujourd'hui. Elle allait pouvoir savoir à quoi elle pensait quand un sourire pensif et nostalgique s'installait sur ses lèvres en regardant l'horizon avant qu'elle ne se mette bien souvent à sangloter.

Obéissant à celui qui était pour elle comme un oncle voire une figure paternelle, elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise située juste à côté de la sienne, celle entre lui et la fenêtre.

Une fois qu'elle y fut bien installée, l'ancien de Yuei regarda droit devant lui, l'air pensif.

**\- Laisse moi réfléchir un peu… **

Il prit quelques secondes pour chercher par où commencer. Devait-il lui parler d'abord d'à quel point c'était un type bien, gentil, généreux et altruiste ? Du héros passionné qu'il était qui avait même fini par faire le plus beau et triste sacrifice sans même réfléchir ? Du fait que c'était un idiot fini qui pouvait redonner le sourire à n'importe qui avec ses bêtises aussi innocentes que farfelues ?

Bien vite, sa langue se délia d'elle-même et il se mit à parler naturellement, les mots lui venant tous seuls :

**\- Ton Papa, Denki, c'était le gars le plus viril que j'ai jamais connu. Un vrai héros, mais aussi un sacré idiot. Combien de fois ta Maman devait lui crier dessus depuis le lycée parce qu'il avait encore fait des bêtises, un vrai gosse. Enfin, je suis mal placé pour parler, je me faisais toujours entraîner dedans aussi après tout. **

En prononçant cette phrase, il eut un rire nostalgique mais sincère.

**\- C'était un ami, un vrai. Il était toujours prêt à tout pour aider. Quand ta Maman n'allait pas bien, il utilisait son Alter pour se court-circuiter le cerveau et faire Whey-whey jusqu'à ce qu'elle rit au point d'en oublier ses soucis ! Il l'a même fait pour moi aussi parfois ! **

La petite affichait un grand sourire en l'écoutant. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le Whey-Whey pour s'être retrouvée dans cet état aussi en utilisant trop son Alter et en faisant sortir trop d'électricité de ses lobes d'oreille d'un coup. Elle se disait que c'était un point commun avec son Papa dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience.

À l'affut du moindre des mots de son oncle, elle l'écouta poursuivre :

**\- Sa boisson préférée, c'était le chocolat chaud. Il ne fallait jamais lui proposer de café, « c'est une boisson de vieux et puis c'est tout ! » qu'il répétait tout le temps quand on lui en proposait. Il passait parfois des journées entières sur sa console, il adorait qu'on fasse des soirées entières tous ensemble devant un bon jeu vidéo. On en faisait depuis le lycée du coup des soirées comme ça. Il avait toujours répété que le jour où il aurait un enfant, il voudrait qu'il joue à la console avec nous. Il prévoyait même qu'on prendrait tous une raclée parce que forcément, ce serait son boutchou le meilleur !**

En se rappelant de tout cela et en le disant à haute voix, il sentit une vague de nostalgie et de mélancolie l'envahir. Secouant légèrement la tête pour la chasser et continuer sa mission périlleuse, il poursuivit alors d'une voix moins affirmée :

**\- J'ai encore tous ces jeux, si un jour tu veux y jouer ce sera un plaisir, tu n'auras qu'à demander, d'accord ? **

À cette proposition, la petite acquiesça immédiatement :

**\- Oh oui ! Je veux les essayer ! Et je pourrai y jouer avec Maman après aussi ! Ce sera comme si on jouait avec lui ! Et puis il y a un garçon dans ma classe, il dit qu'avec certains jeux on peut jouer avec des gens peu importe où ils sont ! Tu crois on peut jouer avec Papa depuis le ciel ?**

**\- Peut-être oui, je sais pas trop il faudra essayer, **répondit-il doucement, son sourire toujours présent mais s'étant légèrement fané à ce propos qui lui brisait intérieurement le coeur.

La seule chose qui pouvait le consoler un tant soit peu, c'était la mine émerveillée de la jeune Maiko pour laquelle tant de choses prenaient enfin un sens, qui en découvrait plus sur elle-même et sur ce père dont il ne lui restait presque aucun souvenir.

Pour Eijirou, cette petite était un vrai trésor pour laquelle il donnerait ou ferait n'importe quoi. Du haut de ses 7 ans, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, Kyouka, mais tout autant à son père. Il s'était juré de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, comme son père l'aurait fait s'il était encore là.

Mais cette fois, la présence et le sourire du rayon de soleil qu'elle était pour lui n'empêcha pas une nouvelle vague de sentiments négatifs de l'envahir jusqu'aux tripes et de lui serrer le cœur comme avec un étau.

D'autant plus que, cette fois, ce n'était pas de la mélancolie, de la nostalgie ou de la tristesse qui le frappait. Non, c'était bien pire, c'était de la culpabilité.

Car même s'il avait tenté de refouler cela des centaines de milliers de fois à travers les années, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il entendait toujours l'avertissement que lui avait crié le blond une fraction de secondes avant de se précipiter sur lui pour le pousser et encaisser un coup fatal à sa place. Il revoyait sans cesse dans ses pires cauchemars la silhouette finement musclée de son meilleur ami s'effondrer et tomber sur le sol dévasté de ce champ de batailles qu'était alors la ville de Musutafu.

Il revoyait encore son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle devant ses yeux, il sentait encore son corps devenant de plus en plus froid entre ses bras malgré toutes ses tentatives de cautériser l'hémorragie.

Resterait ancrée dans son esprit la réponse qu'il lui avait donné quand il l'avait traité d'abruti en lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille ; un simple « **_Comme un vrai héros… Mes jambes ont bougé… toutes seules… Après tout, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… hein ?_**_ » _prononcé comme si ce n'était rien d'autre que la plus bête et banale des évidences_. _

Mais plus que tout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle c'étaient ces phrases qui avaient été murmurées d'une voix rauques et entrecoupées de crachats de sangs alors qu'il le portait désespérément sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'arrière en sécurité se faire soigner et qui étaient malgré tout devenues ses dernières paroles qu'il entendrait à jamais inlassablement résonner dans sa tête :

**_\- Je sens plus mes jambes… Ni mes bras… Kiri', je crois bien que c'est la fin… Je t'en supplie mon pote… Ne t'en veux pas et protège-les pour moi… Occupe-toi d'elles… Pour moi… Promis… ? _**

Le tirant subitement de sa rêverie ou plutôt de son cauchemar éveillé qu'il revivait malgré lui pour la millième fois, il sentit une petite main tirer sur son tee-shirt pour le ramener sur terre.

Tournant la tête vers la petite toujours assise à sa gauche, il fit face de nouveau à ce sourire éclatant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais collé sur les lèvres de son imbécile heureux de meilleur ami.

**\- Raconte-moi plus de choses ! **

Opinant du chef, le super-héros tenta de se reprendre.

**\- Oui d'accord, laisse-moi quelques secondes, faut que je réfléchisse… **

Cherchant à cacher son angoisse, sa main droite vint machinalement se perdre dans sa masse de cheveux rouges, incapable de demeurer immobile sur la table. Tournant à plein régime, son cerveau cherchait quoi ajouter cette fois. Après tout, il restait des tonnes de choses à raconter… Pas vrai ?! Il se devait de le faire, c'était sa mission après tout ! Elle comptait sur lui…

**\- Alors oui… Du coup… Par exemple… **

Merde… Pourquoi son esprit devenait si vide d'un coup, pourquoi il ne pouvait plus penser à rien !?

Il se força à poursuivre tout de même.

**\- Tu vois… Denki… **

Le simple fait de prononcer ce prénom lui arracha le cœur. Il revoyait son sourire, il entendait son rire, il se remémorait ses conneries, mais sa voix refusait d'en parler malgré lui.

Il revoyait ces journées passer à la plage à tenter de lui apprendre à faire du surf, il revoyait ces fois où il avait essayé de faire des pancakes au lycée et que ça s'était soldé en une indigestion pour lui, il se rappelait toutes les babioles jaunes inutiles qu'il ramenait toujours de partout pour suivre des modes, il se souvenait de la frousse qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait emmené taguer dans une rue en se sentant l'âme d'un grand artiste et qu'ils avaient fini chez les flics. Et c'était encore sans parler des soirées Disney à regarder Le Roi Lion ou Mulan en mangeant une pizza ou encore des milliers de fois où il avait dû lui payer un cheeseburger au Mac Do.

Et comment ne pas penser au jour où il avait fini déguisé en serveur parce que cet idiot avait oublié la bague qui devait lui servir à demander Kyouka en fiançailles et qu'il avait du lui faire passer en douce, ou encore à la cérémonie où il avait été son témoin et qu'il avait pleuré comme une madeleine de façon très virile.

Il tenta de se reprendre une nouvelle fois, de faire un nouvel essai pour mettre des mots sur tout ça. Mais ça ne marchait toujours pas.

**\- Denki… Il était… **

Il jeta un regard et un petit rire paniqué à la petite fille, tentant de chercher ses mots à nouveau. Bien sûr… Il avait encore des choses à dire… Il pouvait lui en parler encore plus…

Il était son meilleur pote, le plus grand des héros, la meilleure personne qu'il avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Un garçon avec le cœur si grand qu'il avait donné sa vie pour lui. Pour le sauver. En encaissant un coup mortel à sa place.

Et voilà qu'il le revoyait encore, crachant du sang, le costume teinté de rouge, tentant malgré tout de garder la pêche pour montrer que ça allait bien. Usant de ses derniers mots pour le charger de la mission de protéger celles sur lesquelles il ne pourrait plus veiller.

Il lui sembla que sa gorge était redevenue aussi sèche qu'elle ne l'avait été quand il avait couru à en perdre haleine à travers le champ de bataille, son corps froid sur le dos, pour tenter de l'amener à un endroit où il pourrait recevoir des soins adaptés.

Et il eut l'impression de ressentir à nouveau la sensation que cela faisait de sentir son monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds et d'avoir la culpabilité qui vous lève le cœur à vous en donner la pire des nausées en entendant à nouveau ce médecin déclarer d'une voix compatissante mais ferme la sentence irrémédiable : **_« Heure du décès : 16 h 10. » _**

**\- Il… était… **

Devant lui, tout était désormais noir. Et pour cause, ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux, il s'agissait de son enterrement. Si Denki aurait voulu que personne ne pleure, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il voyait encore Kyouka pleurer, déchirée par le chagrin, agenouillée devant la tombe, sa robe mouillée par le sol qui commençait à se recouvrir de neige. Avec de chaque côté d'elle, son père et sa mère, dont celle-ci tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé âgé de moins d'un an qui pleurait également sans avoir toutefois conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Ce bébé n'était autre que Maiko.

Ce jour avait été un calvaire pour Kirishima. Les élèves, professeurs et proches du blond autour de lui savaient bien qu'il était celui qui était le plus dévasté. Tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé, tous savaient qu'il se sentirait coupable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours quoi qu'ils fassent.

Parce que devant le chagrin d'une femme et d'une mère, il n'avait pu que souhaiter être à la place du blond. Il aurait pu donner sa vie 1 000 fois si cela permettait de le ramener.

Merde ! Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était mort ! Il n'avait pas de femme qui l'aimait plus que tout, il n'avait pas non plus d'enfant qui comptait sur lui pour grandir et vivre.

Il n'aurait laissé derrière lui ni veuve, ni orpheline.

Mais il avait beau souhaiter que les choses se soient passées comme elles auraient dû l'être, avec lui qui se prenait ce coup et non Chargebolt, cela ne le ramènerait pas à la vie.

C'était ce que Bakugou lui avait répété des dizaines de fois, quitte à lui enfoncer dans le crâne à coup de poings et d'injures pour le faire se remettre sur pied. Pour essayer de le faire réagir, de le faire se reprendre.

Jamais il ne pourrait accepter de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, de ne pas avoir pu l'amener plus vite en lieu sûr pour être soigné. Jamais il n'arrêterait de s'en vouloir pour cette erreur d'inattention qui avait couté la vie de son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Jamais.

C'est alors que la voix rauque et brisée par le chagrin, il ne put que laisser sortir un :

**\- Il était… Mon meilleur ami… Mon frère… Il était tout… Et il est parti… C'est comme si je l'avais tué… Pardon… Pardon mon pote ! **

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, des torrents de larmes dévalaient déjà ses joues, allant s'écraser sur sa main qui serrait de toutes ses forces le tissu de son pantalon.

Il avait beau être un héros reconnu de tous, il garderait à jamais cette impression d'être le pire des vilains pour avoir pris indirectement la vie de son meilleur ami. Et ça, il ne s'en remettrait jamais… Jamais…

**-Tonton… Papa… **

Ce furent ces paroles prononcées entre deux sanglots qui le tirèrent de ses souvenirs les plus cruels. Tournant la tête, il avait devant lui une Maiko en pleurs, sanglotant derrière ses petites mains et essayant d'arrêter ses larmes.

C'est alors la surprise qui s'empara du héros Red Riot. Car il savait que Maiko n'avait jamais pleuré son père. Elle n'avait jamais pu, car elle ne l'avait pas connu. Il ne lui manquait donc pas. Elle avait déjà pleuré à cause de l'absence d'un père, mais jamais parce que son père, Denki Kaminari, qui n'était alors pour elle qu'un nom et un visage lui manquait.

Celle-ci se releva alors, bondissant presque de sa chaise avant de s'éloigner un peu de Kirishima.

**\- C'est pour plus que tu pleures Tonton… **

Alors, laissant échapper une assez grosse décharge d'un seul coup, la petite sembla court-circuitée un instant, la tête basse, puis elle la releva, affichant une tête d'abrutie :

**\- Wheeeeeeeeeeeey ! **

Et alors, comme par magie, les mauvais souvenirs furent chassés de son esprit et ce furent tous les bons moments qui refirent surface. Ils envahirent le cerveau du détenteur d'un Alter de durcissement qui ne put alors s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il rit alors franchement, de bon cœur, la tête de débile de Denki imprimée devant son nez.

Décidément, elle ressemblait en effet énormément à son père, il n'y avait pas à débattre là-dessus ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vraiment.

Quand au bout d'une ou deux bonnes minutes, la petiote fut revenue à son état normal, de voir son oncle rire de bon cœur ainsi, elle se mit à rire aussi, ses larmes d'avant semblant bien loin d'eux deux.

Et quand elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le remercier d'un joyeux et guilleret : **« Merci Tonton Kiri' ! »**, il lui avait presque semblé qu'en face de lui, à la table, était assis un certain blond dont la crinière était traversée par une mèche brune en forme d'éclair qui lui souriait son héros, Chargebolt le sommant d'aller de l'avant avec un sourire sincère.

Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui hein…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et pas trop fichu dans le mal haha ! **

**J'ai un peu peur que la fin paraisse rushée et qu'il y ait des redites ou quoi, mais je tenais à publier à chaud ! Peut-être que je le ferai bêta dans les jours qui viennent et que je modifierai certains passages, qui sait ! **

**En attendant, merci de m'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir à un point vous pouvez pas savoir ! **

**À la prochaine ! **


End file.
